A Perfect Fit
by ConcealedWriter
Summary: Trinity had a twin sister. That was until something unfortunate happens to change all that. Will she ever allow someone in to help her cope with her past demons. Or will the guilt of what she did eat her alive.


A Perfect Fit

First things first, remember that this is my first published FanFiction (Not first written). Any Irish slang used in this FanFiction will be rewritten and explained at the end of each chapter for your convenience. Chapter one will start off a little slow so that you can get some back ground information. PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL CONTINUE TO WRITE =]]

*DISCLAIMER*  
>I DO NOT own Mark Calaway (The Undertaker) or any other WWE Superstar mentioned within my fanfiction. I do however own the fictional characters, Trinity and Jane O'Donnell and Liam Patrick Connelly!<p>

Summary:  
>Trinity had a twin sister. That was until something unfortunate happens to change all that. Will she ever allow someone in to help her cope with her past demons. Or will the guilt of what she did eat her alive.<p>

Characters:

*Trinity Elizabeth O'Donnell- Born and raised in Ireland. Moved to the U.S when she was 20 to get away from her father. Stands 5'9, slender, with long strawberry blonde hair and mint green eyes.

*Jane Abigail O'Donnell- Trinity's identical twin sister. (Only she has ice blue eyes) Died at the age of 13 in Ireland.

*Mark Calaway- This man needs no introduction! He's perfect, however I've decided to use the American Badass version of him for this particular story.

_"ssshhhhhh!. Lets go! No one's looking!" She could feel the nerves run through her body. Something about today was off. Something was different. She tried to tell me. As we legged it past the concession stand and into the rated R movie, I felt someone was watching. She faced me. "We should leave. If Da finds out we're twistin' hay we'll get it for sure!" "We'll be fine." Was all I said in response. I just had to see that picture. At any cost! I just didn't know it would be the last day I'd see her._

"NOOO!" Trinity screamed. Soon realizing it was a dream. More like a nightmare. Trinity sat there for a moment. Slowly allowing the vulnerable feeling of fear disappear into the darkness that surrounded her. Her strawberry blonde hair clung to her now sweaty face, her breathing slowly returning to normal. She glances at the clock. It was 6:06 in the morning. "Might as well shower" she said to herself. Getting off the bed she touches the double stranded necklace lying around her neck. "Wish me luck Jane. Maybe today will be different,"

After a long shower and a quick stop at the nearest Starbucks trinity was feeling better. Much better. "Great. Its 8:30am." Trinity pulls out her cell phone and dials the number given to her by a passing stranger. She felt foolish for calling, but she had no choice. She needed a job and any luck she might have an interview today. "Thank you for calling the WWE Corporation my name is Natalie how may I assist your call?" Trinity clears her throat. "Well, a lad by the name of Paul Michael Levesque gave me this number. I was told to ask for a Vince McM.." "Please hold" She was interrupted. After a few minutes Trinity was just about to hang up when a mans voice rang through the phone. "This is Vince McMahon." "Oh well.. I'm looking for work. And.. Look I'm not trying to waste your time but if this conversation is going nowhere let me know now." Vince smiles at the 'to the point' attitude he's given. "Paul told me you'd call. Hows about you come in for an interview at 2pm today and we talk about where you might work within our company. Any friend of Paul is a friend of ours." Trinity Just grinned. "Thank you sir." Trinity was given the address and information needed for the interview. She thanked Vince once more and hung up.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Land lord" Screamed a mans voice on the other side of the apartment door. Trinity said nothing. She sat hoping the man would leave. She didn't have the rent money this month. Hell, she was lucky to have money enough to keep her cell phone on. Since coming to the U.S When she was 20 years old she had a string of odd jobs. Waitress, bartender, cleaning lady, whatever it took to pay the bills. Eventually the knocking on the door stopped and silence filled the room once again.

It was almost 2pm. Trinity walked into the lobby of a big beautiful building in downtown Stanford, Connecticut. She was getting a bit nervous. She knew what the WWE was, but she was unaware of what she could contribute to the company. With her eyes focused on the room surrounding her, she began to imagine what she was getting herself into. Just then she was jolted back by what felt like a brick wall. As she sat on the floor looking up, Trinity couldn't help but notice an extremely large man looking down at her.

"Why don't you watch where the hell your walking!" Mark Said in an angry tone.

Trinity could feel her blood boiling. "Pog mo thoin, you asshole!" She yelled back before she could stop herself. Trinity tuned bright red as a now stunned Mark helped her to her feet. And with that he gave her one more annoyed look and walked away.

Vince sat there watching the whole situation. He walked over to Trinity and smiled. "Rough day?"

"You have no idea" She said a bit embarrassed.

"So, what the hell did you say to him anyway?" Vince asked smiling curiously.

Trinity was turning red again. She might have just ruined her chance at a good paying job. "Um.. I told him to kiss my ass"

Vince smile widened. "Not many people are willing to speak that way to Mark, myself included. He's a bit rough around the edges, but you'll get used to it. Anyhow, As you might have guessed I'm Vince McMahon. Lets step into my office"

Trinity followed the man quietly. Once in his office, Vince began by asking a bit about her. He soon found out that she was born and raised in Ireland, which explained the accent. She was an only child with no family here in the states. Vince took a liking to her from the moment he spotted her. She was extremely attractive, but not in the least bit cocky. He also found out that she had done gymnastics for several years and was willing to try almost anything. So Vince decided to try to write her into a few story lines and see how the fans would take to her. Trinity was excited beyond words! Maybe her luck was changing. Maybe life could be better, even if she felt like she didn't deserve it!

_

Irish Sang used for this chapter:

Da-Father/Dad  
>Twistin' hay- getting into trouble getting into mischief  
>Lad-Guyyoung boy  
>Pong mo thoin- Kiss my ass<p> 


End file.
